This application relates to wallets and card-holders, specifically ones that can store, organize, and eject wallet-sized cards (like driver's license ID's, credit cards, debit cards, and RFID passes). Wallets and card-holders typically store numerous cards in a stack, a single sleeve, stacked sleeves, or in a cascading set of sleeves. These methods for organizing cards do not lend to the quick ejection or removal of individual cards because they rely on precise and tedious finger work to extract individual cards. Existing wallets and card holders that do employ ejection mechanisms often do not allow for selective removal of specific cards, and if they do, it is achieved through bulky designs that rely on buttons, springs, and thick sleeves—all elements that add thickness to the design and result in discomfort to the user. These limitations have led to the need for a card-storage design that speeds up the process of card extraction without compromising on organization or adding to thickness.